


The Way We Really Are

by bessemerprocess



Category: MSNBC RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Mirrors, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Richard take Ana to a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Really Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sarken for the beta. Written for kink_bingo, prompt: mirrors.

we will recognize each other  
and see ourselves for the first time  
the way we really are  
-Against Cotton, The Mountain Goats

Rachel and Richard have done this before. Not so much as to be a habit, but enough to know how it works. The first time had been almost an accident. Drunken college fumbling. Ever since then, though, when they were in the same city and could decide on the same girl, well that was fair game.

Ana has been on their shortlist since Rachel first met her.

Now, Rachel has a show and Richard has a war. They are both in Ana's town, in DC, and it's a day to celebrate.

"Let's get drinks," Rachel says. Richard laughs; Rachel always wants to get drinks, or to make them.

Rachel takes them down to what she declares her bar, as if she's already bonded with the hotel's alcohol. The bartender greets her with a wave and a smile.

They drink martinis and tell stories. Richard and Rachel and their year-long battle with the college newspaper staff. Ana's campaign tales. Rachel's television stories. Richard's war stories.

The table is littered with empty glasses by the time they run out of stories. Rachel is flushed, the alcohol brings up the blood in her cheeks. Richard is pleasantly buzzed as well, and Ana, well Ana probably shouldn't have tried to keep up with them.

Rachel gazes over Ana's head to Richard, and he nods.

"Come on, Ana," Rachel says in a low voice. "Let's go upstairs."

Ana throws back the last of her drink and says, "Okay." She's a little wobbly on her feet, but Rachel is on her right to steady her, and Richard is behind them both.

In the elevator, Rachel hooks her thumb under Ana's waistband, and Richard lets his breath fall just behind Ana's ear. She melts against them, sighing in pleasure.

They've both been hinting to Ana at how they hope the night will go, so neither is surprised when Ana turns and kisses Rachel. She's hesitant at first, as if asking for permission, and then fierce when Rachel responds in kind.

Richard is in charge of the key card and he swipes it while Ana leans into Rachel. He holds the door open for them as they stumble inside and head directly for the bed. Richard kicks off his shoes and joins them.

Rachel has already wrangled Ana out of her shirt and is now slowly kissing her way up Ana's stomach. Richard kneels behind Ana, lips on her neck, teeth grazing over that sensitive skin.

Richard backs away for a moment to pull his shirt over his head so he can press against Ana's bare skin. It is soft and warm against his chest and as Rachel moves down to Ana's breasts, she throws her head back on to Richard's shoulder giving him access to the fair expanse of her neck. He sucks and licks at her pale skin, feeling the vibration of her moan on his tongue. He catches sight of them, reflected in the wardrobe mirror, Rachel twining around Ana, both of them leaning back against him, and he wants to hold his breath, freeze this moment in time. It's just so right.

Ana kisses Rachel hungrily, and Rachel kisses back, breaking Richard's trance. He helps Rachel pull Ana free of the rest of her clothes, as she trails her hands over his hips. Ana is stripped bare, lying in the middle of the bed, looking like a goddess surrounded by her worshipers. Richard and Rachel kneel, one by her head, one between her legs, and look down at Ana together before looking at each other and diving in.

He watches their reflections, observing, but not watching them. He's always enjoyed Rachel more this away, at a remove.

Rachel scraps her teeth over Ana's inner thigh and Ana bucks as Richard's mouth finds a nipple at the same time. They work Ana together, bringing her to the brink before backing away, leaving her moaning.

Richard slips into Ana easily. It isn't going to be much longer now. He can hear Rachel groan, and though he can't see what Ana's fingers doing, they must be doing their job.

Rachel comes first, curled around Ana, and Richard pauses for a moment to enjoy it. She slaps his ass to get him started again, holding on to Ana as he thrusts into her with increasing intensity.

"Come for us," Rachel says, half whispered, and Ana does just that. Rachel kisses Ana and then him. "You, too."

He is coming, staring at Rachel, who is staring right back, smiling. He looks past her, can see them both in the mirror, looking triumphant and sated and blissful.

Ana is passed out, curled around a pillow when Rachel gets up to leave. Richard kisses her on the temple and she kisses him on the cheek with a faint smile. Rachel leaves first; Rachel always leaves first. He watches the door close behind her in the mirror.


End file.
